1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an advanced emergency brake system and a method for controlling a brake thereof, and more particularly to an advanced emergency brake system that can perform an emergency brake even when a target that deviates from the angle of view of a radar sensor or the angle of view of a camera abruptly intervenes, and a method for controlling a brake thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a brake apparatus that functions to decelerate or stop a vehicle during the driving of the vehicle is provided for the vehicle. The brake apparatus includes: a booster that doubles the foot effort of a brake pedal by using a vacuum pressure (engine suction pressure) generated by the power of an engine; a master cylinder that forms a brake oil pressure in a brake circuit according to the pressure doubled by the booster; and a wheel cylinder that decelerates or stops the rotational speed of a wheel according to the brake oil pressure. Here, the boosters are generally classified into a vacuum type booster that uses a negative pressure of an engine intake manifold and an air type booster that uses a pressure provided from a compressor that is driven by an engine.
Because the brake apparatus starts to brake the vehicle after the driver pushes on the brake pedal regardless of the configuration thereof, there is a limit for the driver who has a limited response time.
In order to complement this problem, an advanced emergency brake system includes a radar sensor to perform an abrupt brake regardless of the braking operation of the driver based on the relative speed and the spacing distance from an object when the object appears in front of the vehicle.
However, as illustrated in FIG. 1, the advanced emergency brake system according to the related art has a limit in that an emergency brake is performed only on a front target within the angle of view (CV) of the camera and the angle of view (RV) of the radar sensor, and is not performed when a target deviating from the angle of view abruptly intervenes. Furthermore, when a guardrail is detected, a collision may occur as the system detects the guardrail late due to the limit in the angle of view. FIG. 1A illustrates that the target is a vehicle, FIG. 1B illustrates that the target is a pedestrian, and FIG. 1C illustrates that the target is a guardrail.
Accordingly, an improved advanced emergency brake system that gives an advanced alarm, after determining whether a target that travels on a lateral side of the vehicle has an intention to intervene, and if the target has an intention to intervene, performs an emergency brake if the target is present within the angle of view of the system is required.